Soriku
by Neko-Misora229
Summary: No matter how much he loved Sora, he knew that it would never be returned. Sora liked Kairi and Riku knew that. or so he thought.


The rain crashed hard against the windows as Riku sat up on his bed. He hated nights like these. Not only because he couldn't sleep, but because of the never ending darkness which only lighted when day breaks. Although he was slowly becoming use to them, his a little bit of fear remained. But he was more scared of falling black into the darkness and lose everything forever this time. He didn't know how he would cope with one certain person. His stomach clenched at this point. no matter how much he loved Sora, he knew that it would never be returned. Sora liked Kairi and Riku knew that. His eyes started to fill with tears, bluring his vision. As he wiped them away his phone went off. He flipped it open and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Riku! Are you all right? I know how night like these scare you and..."

"Don't worry Sora, I'm fine. Now get some sleep. You no fun when you're annoyed from the

lack of sleep."

"But still...RIku, is it ok if i come over anyway? There's something i wanna talk to you about, and i think now is the best time." Riku was about to answer when a clap of thunder surprised him and the rain hit the window panes with such force he thought they might break.

_Would it be selfish to bring Sora all the way out here in this weather?_

"I'm not going to stop you if you really want to come over. But I think it's best if you stay home and sleep."

"Ok. I'll be there soon!"

"Sora!" He hung up. "Typical." He snapped his phone shut and sighed, before slowly dozing

off.

With a sudden jolt, Riku woke up tot he sound of someone banging in the front door.

"Riku!" Sora exclaimed as said male opened the door.

"Sora, you're soaked. You'll probably catch a cold now. You should of stayed at home," Riku stepped back to allow sora to enter, "Wait here. I'll go gte you some towels." He shut the door and rushed upstairs. He opened the door to the airing cupboard and pulled down some clean towels when he felt something wet on his back.

"I'm cold and you're warm." He felt sroa smile and his hold tightened. Riku's stomach filled with butterflies and he felt a light blush spread over his cheeks. He sighed and smiled as he turned round, causing Sora to detach, and place a towel on Sora's head, whilst handing him another.

"You should dry yourself off before you catch a cold. And if you do I am not gonna be held responsible, got it?"

"Yeah, thanks Riku." They walked to his bedroom, Sora clinging to RIku once again. As they entered his room, there was another clash of thunder. RIku tensed automatically,

"Riku?" He relaxed at the sound of Sora's voice.

"Sorry," Sora sat down on the bed," do you some of my old clothes so you don't have to stay in those ones?"

"Umm, yeah, thanks." Riku Riku made his way to his chest of draws.

"They may be a bit big, but they're better than what you're wearing now," he chucked the articles of clothing over to Sora, "I'll leave whikst you change,"

"No, it's ok." Riku kept his back to Sora, his cheeks flaming red.

After a few minutes Sora had changed and now both males were sitting on the bed. Sora sat nervously on the end, whilst Riku sat with his back against the wall, his head on his knees. Sora fell back, and looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm glad you're ok Riku. I was really worried."

"I don't know how much longer i can take this Sora. I'm 16 for god sake and I can't even handle a stormy night well. I sometimes even womder if it's possible to go back to the beach in the world that never was. Back into the darkness where I can hide. Riku shut his eyes to stop himself from crying.

"No, don't say that Riku. Both Kairi and I need you here. Who else would help me when I need it?" Riku smiled slightly.

"I mean, it's only natural to have some fear right? You know, like me being afraid of professor Vexen. I don't even want to go to his class." Sora gave a small shiver when he finished his sentence. Riku smile grew . Sora always knew what to say to cheer him up. He looked to see Sora grinning madly at him. He just gave Sora a gentle smile.

"You said you wanted to talk me about something. What is it?"

"It's kinda personal and you may think it's stupid."

"Well, then, maybe it would be better to asked Kairi, but I'll try my best."

Sora quietly laughed.

"Riku, how would you tell someone you liked them? As in, really liked them."

"By that you mean someone you're in love with right?"

"Yeah, exactly!" Sora bolted up right excitedly and turned to look at Riku.

"Well, I would do what my hearts tells me to do. If i planned anything then it wouldn't sound very ummmm, what's the word I'm looking for..." Riku sighed and tried to find the right word.

"Convincing?" Sora said.

"Yeah. But that's me."

"Do what my heart tells me, huh." Sora came and sort next to Riku. RIku looked to the numerous photos of his friends he had pinned on the wall up on the other side of the room. Riku knew why Sora was asking. EVery photo of Sora and Kairi screamed at him.

"Riku?" Riku turned face Sora, who suddenlycrashed his lips onto his. RIku's heats pounded in his chest and his beath shortened as the moment Riku was longing for fianlly came true. Sora pulled back and looked away from him.

"Riku, I...I...love you." He got up and head for the door when Riku grabbed him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Sora, I love you too. I love you so much." Sora looked up to RIku's face, as RIku's hold tightened. He buried his face in the space between the older male's neck and shoulders and started to cry. He hugged RIku backa nd the two stayed, locked in the embrace, for what seemed to Sora liked eternity. When Riku pulled back, he gently lifted Sora's face to his own and softly kissed. Sora kissed back and went on tiptoes, deepening the kiss. After a few minutes they pulled back, both taking deep breaths. Riku quickly kissed Sora on his forehead and pulled into another tight.

"Sora, I though you loved Kairi. In fact, everyone does."

"I did for bit but...I dunno, I suddenly just stopped. Tingking about her...I...there was only you."

"Well, now I have you, I'm never giving you up. Not to anyone." Riku let Sora go and sat on the ebd before yawning.

"That's you cue to go to sleep Riku." Sora said, smiling.

"Yeah, you're probabl right about at." Riku liffed up he covers before lying down and pulling them ovev.

"Hey, budge up!" Riku chuckled and moved over. Sa came over and slid under the covers, lying next to RIku. He wrapped his arms and Riku's chest, burying his face against it.

"Goodnight RIku." Riku gave no reply. Annoyed, Sora looked at Riku to see his gentle sleeping face. He smiled, rested his forehead against RIku's chest once more and fell to sleep.

my first story up for everyone to read. i can't write stories grammatically correct but i still love writing them and i love this pairing more than any other from kingdom hearts. :)

reviews and comments would be really helpful so i can improve.

and thanks to my friend who helped correct this for me. love you :)


End file.
